


茸老板/饮鸩止渴

by bmyeeeee



Category: giorno diavolo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyeeeee/pseuds/bmyeeeee





	茸老板/饮鸩止渴

当乔鲁诺推开房间的门时，迪亚波罗正在床上自慰。

他穿着深色的冰丝睡衣陷在大床上，头发散乱的披在脑后，他侧卧着身体，好让身体更加放松。

他一只手撸动着自己身下勃起的阴茎，另一只手扣挖着自己的后穴，空气中弥散着他沙哑的低喘，他没有停下手里的动作，似乎没有注意到门口站立的乔鲁诺。

饶有兴致的看了一会床上人，乔鲁诺摁亮了房间中的吊灯。

“玩的很开心，嗯？”乔鲁诺脱下大衣，随手丢到了床上。

“...少废话，我以为你不会这么早回来的。”迪亚波罗刻意压低了声音，好让情色味道不那么重。

乔鲁诺顺势躺到了迪亚波罗的身边，他抱住了他的后腰，把下巴靠在他的肩窝处。

“今天是我的生日。”乔鲁诺贴在迪亚波罗的耳边说道，“我20岁了，可以使用酒精也可以使用尼古丁了。”

“我15岁就磕过大麻，去他妈的法律。”迪亚波罗仰着头说道，他手下的动作加快，喉结在皮肤下不安分的活动着。

“吃饭的时候，除了Buon compleanno，他们还问我有没有女朋友。”乔鲁诺使坏，咬住了迪亚波罗的长发向后扯去，疼的迪亚波罗的阴茎都颤抖了一下。

“你有病，是狗就出去叫！”迪亚波罗大喊。

“我说我有。”乔鲁诺明显感觉怀中人的身体颤动了一下，他们并不是传统意义上的恋人，实际上，迪亚波罗的行动范围最近才被从地下室扩大到了床上。

迪亚波罗懒得去思考自己到底是以什么身份被窝藏在曾经自己的热情总部里，他坚信，事实上也确实是，他的存在只被乔鲁诺知道。

“...你真的有病，乔克拉特虽然是庸医，但开颅手术还是做得很好的。”迪亚波罗咬着牙说道，“可惜他死了，谁都没办法知道你的脑壳里到底装了什么东西。”

“死在我手里。”乔鲁诺观察着迪亚波罗的表情，在发泄的档口，抓住了他的阴茎的铃口。

高潮被硬生生的阻断，快感囤积在身体却无法发泄。

“松手，松手！乔鲁诺！”迪亚波罗恶狠狠的喊。

“我和他们说，我有女朋友了，你真是没办法想象米斯达和福葛的表情。”乔鲁诺的语气像是在下午茶的时候有一搭没一搭的在聊天。

乔鲁诺像一个在做坏事的小孩，他抵住迪亚波罗阴茎的马眼，手却不安分的撸动着他的肉棒，给予刺激却不给予发泄的渠道。

“我还和他们说，我女朋友怀孕了，我要有孩子了。”

话音刚落，迪亚波罗挣扎的手脚像是浸泡在寒冷的冰水里被冻住了一样。

“乔鲁诺，我真是不知道意大利有哪个脏兮兮的公共厕所比较适合去清洗你的脑子了。”

“嗯？”乔鲁诺放开了钳制住迪亚波罗的手，翻身把男人摁在了自己的身下，迪亚波罗露出雪白的脖颈，他快速撸动了几下自己硬到不行的肉棒，舒服的射在了自己的小腹上。

乔鲁诺抹了一把迪亚波罗的精液，涂在了男人精致的脸上，他倒是很喜欢迪亚波罗化妆后修整过的脸，可惜黑色的唇彩在刚才被他蹭的到处都是，看起来滑稽极了。

“我想让你给我生个孩子。”乔鲁诺摩擦着迪亚波罗的耳朵。

“即便你已经忘了迪亚波罗是谁，但我是个男人，就算强奸我三天三夜我也没办法再给你吐个特里休出来。”迪亚波罗用看神经病的眼神看着乔鲁诺。

“那我们就试试看好了，试到生出来为止。”

“...今天肯定有人在你的餐前酒里加了什么奇怪的玩意。”

“我好的很。”

迪亚波罗承认，在他刚被雪藏在热情总部的时候，他一度以为是热情的小鬼实在不会处理他留下的巨型帝国，也的确，半年的时间里乔鲁诺经常会下到地下室，像人畜无害的小孩一样询问他一些他不理解的条文与规矩。

镇魂曲赐予他死亡，但似乎是因为临近黄金体验本身散发的庞大的生命力，他已经很久没有接触过他习惯的死亡了。

他不明白乔鲁诺想从他这里获得什么，他算是被圈养的性奴吗，乔鲁诺热衷于和他做爱，即便每次都要以乔鲁诺掐住他的嗓子，让他无法大肆谩骂告终。

“你他妈把你的狗爪子拿出去！”迪亚波罗感觉乔鲁诺的手指开始在自己的后穴进行着进一步的开拓。

“已经玩的很湿了，就这么想要什么东西来侵犯你这里吗？”乔鲁诺用轻挑的语气说道。

“我真想把你的那玩意剁下来再塞回到你的屁眼里。”他看着乔鲁诺解开了裤子拉链，把阴茎释放出来。

“先用嘴吧。”他是要迪亚波罗为他口交，“含住它，别咬。”

乔鲁诺摁住迪亚波罗的舌头，掰开了他的嘴，让他只能发出破碎的音节，津液顺着迪亚波罗的嘴角流下，滴在天鹅绒上。

“嗯...嗯唔！”乔鲁诺扶着自己的阴茎毫不怜惜的捅了进去，他不怀好意的挺了挺腰，以方便插入喉咙插的更深。

喉头的异物感让迪亚波罗几乎要呕吐出来，他几近无法呼吸，乔鲁诺抓住他凌乱的头发，把他的头摆正，肉棒用力的在温润的口腔中抽送着。

窒息的感觉让迪亚波罗的眼角沁出了生理性的泪水，他并没有多反感口交这个行为，但乔鲁诺每次的动作都蛮横的像个野兽。

他试着去掰开乔鲁诺禁锢着他的手，但乔鲁诺像早就预料到了他的反抗，把床头的一根别针变成了藤蔓，绕住了他的身体。

“老实点。”乔鲁诺命令道，他的额头也浮出了一层薄汗，一下一下的向迪亚波罗喉咙的深处顶弄着。

迪亚波罗感觉他的嘴被乔鲁诺操了一个世纪，就在他感觉自己要昏过去的时候，乔鲁诺把自己从迪亚波罗的嘴里退了出来。

“唔...咳...”迪亚波罗大口的呼吸着空气，他用手摸着自己的嗓子，缠绕的藤蔓不知道什么时候又变成了老实的别针，他瘫软在床头。

“你几乎要憋死我！”迪亚波罗挣扎着大叫，反胃的感觉还是很强烈。

乔鲁诺亲了一下迪亚波罗的脖颈，是一个安抚性质的吻，他摁住迪亚波罗，让男人光滑的后背冲向自己。

他抓住迪亚波罗跪在床上的脚踝，将自己的身体压下去，迪亚波罗敏感的感觉到有一根粗壮温热的东西抵在了自己后穴的入口。

又是一阵狂风骤雨的到来。

他想爬走，但脚踝被紧紧得攥在乔鲁诺手里，固定在床上。

“别那么紧，放松。”没有给迪亚波罗思考的时间，乔鲁诺扶着自己的性器便进入了甬道。

“操...操你大爷...啊...啊！”他觉得乔鲁诺今天是疯的不轻，捅进来的肉棒毫不留情的在他的身体里冲撞着，摩擦着他的肠壁，他扬起头，发出急促而痛苦的喘息。

乔鲁诺将头垂下来，嗅着迪亚波罗发丝间的味道，他用一只手扣住男人的腰，以方便自己进入的更加深入。

“啊...哈啊...”迪亚波罗感受着乔鲁诺在他身体里的肆虐，发出的声音也像被撕裂了一样，断断续续。

他们像猎物与猎人，在假想的地图上进行着博弈。

就好比今天，迪亚波罗像是被抓住了尾巴的豹子，挥舞着爪子，却挠不到猎人分毫。

“迪亚波罗，你知道吗？”乔鲁诺狠狠的摩擦着迪亚波罗的肠肉，他看着迪亚波罗被操的红肿的臀瓣随着冲击微微颤抖，下体的交合处发出了淫靡的水声，软肉间的拍打声在房间里回响着。

“你就像个欲求不满的荡妇在向我摇摆你的腰，在欲盖弥彰的求我操你。”乔鲁诺用粗鲁的语言刺激着迪亚波罗。

迪亚波罗突然笑了一下，“那你又是什么，乔鲁诺乔巴拿？”

“一个在操婊子的，刚从下水道爬出来的烂狗，肉蛆...唔...”

像往常一样，难听的咒骂还没说完，他的脖子就被乔鲁诺用一只手掐住了，吸进去的空气被顶在嗓子眼，让他难受的只能长大嘴巴。

又一次的窒息让迪亚波罗头脑一片空白，好在时间不长，乔鲁诺就松开了手，只在他的脖子上留下一个红色的手印。

“咳咳咳...啊呜...”

乔鲁诺抱住了迪亚波罗，将他身体翻了个面，坐在自己的身体上，这个姿势让乔鲁诺进入的更加深入，迪亚波罗感觉自己的肠子都要被捅穿了。

其实乔鲁诺并不厌烦迪亚波罗的叫骂，他抚摸着男人雪白的肌肤上烙印的纹身，他只是喜欢在这片苍白的皮肤上留下几分痕迹。

毕竟他是那么好看。

“轻点...你他妈慢一点...嗯啊...唔...”迪亚波罗被乔鲁诺顶的说不出话来，他闭着眼睛承受着身体内的风暴，他用手抓着乔鲁诺的后背，试图将自己的身体支撑起来。

迪亚波罗的呻吟声像毒蛇一样，绕在乔鲁诺的耳边。乔鲁诺仿佛失去了自己的听觉，耳边只剩下男人低沉淫靡的声音。

乔鲁诺双手抓着他的腰，开始用力地向上顶弄他，深入浅出，让下体的淫液发出啪啪的水声。

“唔...！”迪亚波罗突然发出高亢的一声呻吟，乔鲁诺知道他找到了男人的敏感点，他抓住男人后脑勺的头发，快速的抽插了起来。

迪亚波罗的前端早在趴在床上的时候就被操硬了，这样猛烈的攻击让他只能发出呜咽的声音，他想去抚慰一下自己被冷落的前端，手却被乔鲁诺攥住，摁在了自己的后腰上。

“你他妈...嗯啊...啊！”迪亚波罗张嘴咬住了乔鲁诺的肩膀，将自己即将变得越来越大的叫声锁在喉咙里，两侧的犬齿穿透了乔鲁诺肩头的皮肤，流出了血液。

迪亚波罗硬生生射在了自己的小腹上，乔鲁诺皱了下眉头，但身下的动作却更加疯狂，他抽插的力道逐渐加重，肠肉翻搅着发出噗噗的水声。

乔鲁诺压抑着声音，随着一声沉重的闷吼，他挺腰进入了迪亚波罗的最深处，射在了男人温热的肠道里。

乔鲁诺抱着迪亚波罗躺下，侧卧在床上，他把自己从迪亚波罗的体内退出来，精液顺着他的肉棒，从男人的两股间流了出来，含着两人的汗水，沾染在天鹅绒的大床上。

迪亚波罗已经被乔鲁诺折腾的疲惫不堪，他随便用抽纸擦了一下自己的下体，便向战场的另一边躺了过去。

“....你也是这么折腾你身边的女人的吗？”

“我身边没有女人。”

乔鲁诺清理了一下自己的下身，拉起了裤子拉链。他坐在床头，用黄金体验将自己肩头的伤口修复。

披着冰丝睡衣的迪亚波罗突然把身子挪到乔鲁诺的身边，用力拽了一下他的金色长发。

“别闹。”

“我倒是想把你脑袋拽下来。”

乔鲁诺看着床上赤裸着身体的男人，他觉得他就像是个浸满了毒的鸩鸟，剧毒却美丽，你想拥抱他的羽毛，就像是在拥抱死亡。

他与怪物同床，他与疯狂起舞。

“明天接着试试怎么生个孩子如何？”

“你他妈直接安个子宫算了。”

“黄金体验可以试试。”

“...我去你妈的。”

————————————————————

“乔鲁诺，你有女朋友了？”福葛不可思议的睁大了眼睛，看着年轻的热情教父。

“谁和你说的？”乔鲁诺无辜地向福葛眨了眨眼睛。

“只是觉得你最近心情很好，生日那天你从晚会上抽身的那么早，席菈E还悄悄问我你去哪了。”

“还早着呢。”

美丽而危险的鸩鸟，他要耐着性子一片片的撕掉羽毛。


End file.
